Twisted Insanity
by Vesper Rose
Summary: When it comes to his beloved hunter, Kaname Kuran can't help but give in to his beastly ways.
1. Two

Alas, I am back and I bring this gift. :) Unfortunately, this one is shorter than the first, but that's okay. _Twisted Insanity _is a collection of drabbles/short stories/one shots (whatever you want to call them) based on one plot.

I apologize for disappearing for long periods of time. With school, it's hard to find time to write. And then with not having internet, when I do write, I can't upload it until my hotspot on my phone is working (which now it is). :D I wrote this whole thing on my phone, simply because when I _do _have time to write or have spouts of inspiration, it's when I'm not near my laptop. -_-

By the way...I never do keep true to my word. =/ I only have part of the next chapter of _Alice _written (on my phone), because, again, I hardly have time to write since school is around and whatnot. And since my roof collapsed and I've been moving around, my life has been simply hectic. D: BUT, the good news is I have moved into a new apartment, so hopefully with that out of the way I'll have some time to write. Plus, this Friday I have a half day, and then no school Monday or the Friday of that same week. :D So, I'll definitely be updating stuff.

**News:** There will be a sister collection to this, except it'll consist of **ZeroxKaname** one shots based on the same plot. ;D I already have the first two planned, so hopefully they'll both be up this weekend (but I'm not making any promises). _Waking Innocence _and _Possession _are in the process of being rewritten. _WI_ because I'm not really happy with the prologue, and _Possession_ because I'm just reconstructing the whole thing, but the plot will remain the same. _Alice_ will be updated the moment I finish the next chapter. :) I'll also be changing my pen name again (one of those people that change pen names until they find the right one), so don't think someone stole my stuff when I do change it. :D

Another thing, a lot of people want this story to have a happy ending, but unfortunately, since this is a collection of one shots/short stories/drabbles of Kaname being cruel to Zero, there will be no happy ending or ending at all. The last one shot/drabble/short story (jeez, that's tiring to write ^^;) is the last chapter.

Last thing (_for now _xD), at the end of this...whatever you want to call it (x3), you may be asking yourself two questions, but no worries, all will be explained at the end. And there's no sex in this...just angsty fluff. :3

* * *

><p>"Kiryu-sama, please wait!" The small maid zipped after Zero, huffing in annoyance. She had turned her back on him for one measly minute, and he had used the advantage to dash out of the room before she had a chance to get his bath ready.<p>

"Kiryu-sama, if Kaname-sama finds out about this, he'll have my head! Please return to your room!"

Zero paid no heed to his caretaker, choosing to run throughout Kuran Manor. It was large, having multiple doors to multiple rooms, and seeing as how Zero was never let out of his, he was easily becoming lost.

"Kiryu-sama!"

Zero groaned. Was she still following him? Zero boosted his speed, zipping around corners sharply, on purpose. He knew she meant well, but Zero had his reasons for leaving his room.

The main reason being that he felt the need to be somewhere. He felt that someone (though, he didn't know who) needed him. Never once had he felt that way before.

He had lived in the manor for six months, occasionally Kaname would come home to visit him, but then he would leave for business. He would return a month later, only staying for a day or two.

Zero didn't mind, though, because Kaname was a pureblood. But lately, Zero had been feeling lonely, and the constant nagging of his mind wouldn't leave him alone.

"Kiryu-sama, please return to your room!"

Zero smiled. Her voice was getting further away. He doubled his speed, tapping into his vampire nature. Just a bit more and he could stop running.

The maid panted heavily, but refused to slow down. She had to get to Zero and return him to his room before Kaname returned home. She knew that Zero wasn't a fool - he would find his way out one way or another...

"Kiryu-sama, you'll get into trouble, too! Please return to your room. I'll bring you anything you want!"

But the hunter was far too gone to hear her. Deeming it safe enough, Zero slowed. There had to be a way out if there was a way in...

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Zero reached a flight of stairs that brought him to another floor of the manor. As he descended, he noticed that the only there was only one door on that floor.

The hunter rushed over to the door, jiggling the doorknob, expecting it to be locked as were all the other doors in the manor. So when the door swung open with a creak that made Zero hesitate before entering, he had begun to doubt that everything the maid told him was true.

He waited, checking to make sure that said maid hadn't found him before he slipped into the narrow hall. He shuddered when his bare feet met the cool concrete. Was it winter out? Zero wouldn't know; Kuran Manor was void of any windows.

As Zero walked further and further into the hall, it gradually became larger - enough to lead him into a room. The room was different from the other room he had been in. For one thing, the room was much colder, making Zero shiver ever so gently. Another difference was that there were two entries: one with a large steel door that made it look like a vault, and a large hole in the wall.

Zero figured that the wall was due to Kaname's anger, and he cautiously approached the steel door. The closer he got to it, the colder it became. At this point, Zero was shuddering violently, but he refused to turn around to put on anything warm.

The silver headed male reached for the door's handle, hissing silently at the contact. The door was absolutely frozen. His hand instantly froze up, beginning to turn blue, but Zero tightened his grip on the handle and began tugging on the door.

While it didn't budge, Zero's hands slipped from the handle and leaving a nasty burn behind.

The male grumbled, gripping the handle firmly and tugging at it once more.

"Zero, what are you doing?"

Zero froze. His arms fell to his sides on their own accord. He knew that voice so very well, despite hardly ever hearing it. The young vampire whipped around with a deep flush gracing his face. "Kaname-!"

Despite the frown on the pureblood's face, Zero found him breath taking. "Zero, you know I hate to repeat myself. What are you doing?" He paused, taking in Zero's shivering being. His wine colored orbs rested on Zero's bare feet, causing Zero to curl his toes and shift uncomfortably. "And where are your shoes?"

Meanwhile, the maid had zipped throughout the manor, in a frantic search for Zero. The hunter was nowhere in sight.

She sighed, slowing to a walk. What was she to do when Kaname came home and found Zero wandering around? How would she get him to listen to her instead of just turning her into a pile of ash (as she had seen him do so to others on many other occasions when Zero was treated less than princely)?

A breeze swept past her as she passed the stairway to the main floor.

Breeze?

She turned robotically to find the door ajar. "Oh no..."

In an instant, she was down the stairs and through the door. "Kiryu-sama, come back! You're not allowed in here! It's not safe! Kiry-"

A wave of anger had her falling onto her knees and clutching her throat. That wasn't good...Kaname was home.

"Kaname-sama!"

Before she could fully comprehend what was going on, Kaname had lifted her by her hair. His crimson gaze bore into her - death clearly awaiting her.

"Explain yourself, _now_!"

"Ah...it was an accident! I went into the bathroom to get his bath ready as usual, and he just flew out of the room."

"So you're blaming him?" Kaname screeched, tightening his grip on the maid's hair.

"No, no, never Kaname-sama! It was my fault! I didn't lock the door!" The maid shut her eyes tightly in an effort to keep from crying.

"Kaname!" Zero launched himself at the pureblood, gripping his raised arm tightly. "Let her go...it was my fault! I was trying to leave!"

Kaname released the maid. "You are to count every single bolt and screw in every single door and cabinet. It you run out, see what you can find in every room. After you have finished, start on running up and down every flight of stairs in the manor." _Until I can punish you properly_, he added mentally.

The maid's lip quivered, but she didn't complain. She stood from the floor and bowed, leaving the males to start on her punishment.

Kaname turned to Zero, and Zero flinched. Kaname's face was twisted with despair, making it seem as though his world had shattered. And it was his fault...

"Kana-"

"You were trying to leave?" Kaname's voice was shaky. He licked his dry lips. "Why?"

Zero flinched once more, wrapping his arms around his chest in an effort to stop the pain that came from hurting Kaname. He stepped closer to the pureblood, who kindly welcomed him into warm arms.

"_Why_?" Kaname repeated, slowly sinking to his knees - his arms now at Zero's waist. "Don't you like being here? I take good care of you."

Zero laced his fingers in the pureblood's wavy brown lock of silk. Her gently petted Kaname's head. "Of course, I like it - I love it. But...Kaname...someone needs me. I can feel it."

And he was right, Kaname _knew_. Yuuki needed him. While Kaname had fabricated the lie that Zero was off with the Hunter's Association, he'd noticed that as time passed, Yuuki slipped further into depression.

Kaname shook his head, lifting it so that he was looking up at Zero. "I need you..."

Zero grimaced slightly, the guilt building. "Someone else, Kaname."

A moment passed in silence and the room grew colder. Zero shuddered violently, his teeth clattering. Kaname stood, sweeping his arm around Zero's knees and catching him in his arms. He chuckled; hearing - and ignoring - Zero's yelp and grumble. "Come, before you catch a cold."

Kaname carried Zero to his room, setting him down on the bed. He kissed Zero's pink cheeks before pressing his forehead against the hunter's.

"Kaname...I have to go..."

Kaname shook his head, murmuring, "They'll take you from me...she'll take you from me. She can't have you."

Zero blinked, confused. "Who?"

"No one." Kaname brushed his lips against the hunter's. How he missed him...yearned for him. He wished he could stay longer, but he was needed at the Academy and questions would spring if he remained absent. He would take Zero with him, but Yuuki would take away Kaname's time with Zero. She would snatch him away from the pureblood - something Kaname was never going to let happen. "I've missed you, my sweet," Kaname whispered lovingly into Zero's ear.

Zero flushed, shuddering slightly. He would never be able to get used to the intimacy he shared with the pureblood. He didn't quite understand it - why his body would freak out when Kaname was near - but he never complained because it would soon settle into nothing. "I've missed you, too. I'm lonely without you..."

Kaname smiled, "The holidays are nearing. I'll be able to stay home for two whole weeks, undisturbed."

Zero grinned goofily and Kaname had to restrain from breaking Zero's bones as he collected him into a tight hug.

Kaname would be home for two weeks, which meant Zero wouldn't be alone for the holidays. The steel door suddenly flashed through Zero's mind.

"Kaname?"

The pureblood hummed, snuggling into the hunter.

"What's that steel door for?"

Zero felt Kaname tense. He frowned. Was Kaname tried to hide the fact that the door led to outside?

Zero's mind became fuddled. He'd been standing in front of the door earlier, tugging on it. It hadn't moved. Kaname couldn't have come through that door without Zero seeing, or feeling the door move. Judging from Kaname's silence, Zero knew Kaname was hiding something...just not the exit.

"Kaname?"

"It's nothing, Zero."

"But you didn't come from there...what's behind the steel door?" Zero pressed.

"Never you mind," Kaname growled, tightening his hold on Zero. The younger vampire squeaked and froze, chewing on his lip.

"But...I -"

"Zero, _enough_," Kaname warned. He would have to do it again, even if he hated it. But it was the only way to keep Zero...

Kaname placed butterfly kisses along Zero's face, lingering on his plump lips. "Forgive me, my Zero."

Zero's eyebrow rose in question, but the world was becoming hazy as was his mind. His eyelids drooped, though he did not feel sleepy. His body was becoming heavy, and he couldn't fight against it anymore. He slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Zero trotted behind Kaname, stopping when the pureblood turned around mid-step on the stairs. Kaname smiled, pulling Zero into a small embrace and kissing his lips.<p>

Zero flushed deeply to which Kaname chuckled. "Cute," he murmured, kissing the hunter's forehead. He turned around and descended the rest of the way.

Before Kaname had a chance to get away, Zero called out to him. "Kaname!"

The pureblood looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised in question. Zero was leaning against the banister, looking as if he were about to spring at him.

"C-can I come with you?"

Kaname frowned, "Zero, you know you can't." He paused, his chest tightening when he saw disappointment and sadness latch onto Zero's angelic face. "But if it helps, you don't have to be locked in your room anymore. Just make sure never to enter my room."

Zero's face brightened and he nodded, ignoring the tug at his mind. "Okay. See you later, Kaname." He put his hands over his eyes as Kaname had told him to do before he left.

Kaname smiled sadly, "I'll be back before you know it, love."

And he left Kuran Manor.

* * *

><p>Now, for those two questions you may be asking yourself. One may be how the hell is Kaname beastly in this (besides toward the maid) and the other may be why Zero isn't acting like...well Zero.<p>

I'll answer the second question first because it'll make the first question's answer make more sense.

First, you can view this fic as a connection to the first fic or a stand alone.

Zero is OOC in this fic because Kaname erased his memories. When I say Kaname erased his memories, I mean he remembers absolutely nothing - not even his family. He knows he's a vampire, but he doesn't know that he's a hunter. Which is also why he doesn't have (or mention) Bloody Rose. Kaname had taken it away from him and hid it somewhere so that it doesn't cause anything to trigger Zero's memories. In fact, Kaname has had to have erased Zero's memories on multiple occasions because the first time he left his room (in this fic, it's the second time), Zero found a picture of Yuuki, and remembered her. Seeing as how Kaname wants Zero to himself, he erased his memories and locked every door in Kuran Manor, in case it happened again.

Hope that makes sense...if it doesn't feel free to ask questions. :D

Now, onto the second question. How is this cruel?

Well, I think it's pretty cruel to have my _entire_ memory erased and then _locked_ in my room, in a place where there are no windows, and every door is locked. It's like freaking jail. On top of that, to only see the one you love once a month for only a day or two, leaving you with a maid? Yeah...that sucks.

If you're wondering where Kaname would go, by the way, his business was really just going to the Academy. :)

PS. If anyone wants to give the one shots/drabbles/short stories titles, feel free to do so. :) I'll give you credit for them.

PSS. It's funny how the AN blurbs seem longer than the actual fic. o.o


	2. Three

Finally another one, neh? :) I think the next one is going to be the last one, and it'll most likely be a full lemon.

I didn't get to put this up last weekend! D: I'm so ashamed! But I wanted to put it up with the first part of the ZeroxKaname collection, so I just couldn't put it up when it was done.

Now again, you might be asking yourself how is Kaname cruel in this by the time you reach the end. But I'll explain again. xD Unless you guess it, then cookies for you. :D

* * *

><p>Tick tock. Tick tock.<p>

How long had it been? How much longer was it going to be?

The stagnant ticking of the clock moved in sync to the thumping in his chest. Almost timing its stop time. Almost egging on his death.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

He covered his ears with his hands in an effort to stop the noise in the noiseless room.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Thump. Thump.

He hissed. The fire was spreading and he could feel his soul leaving him, being replaced with another. A wicked one.

Thump. Thump. Tick tock.

How long had it been since that day? How many times had he apologized to the wind?

Another apology escaped his lips in a silent whisper. And another followed shortly after.

It was a mistake. He didn't know what he was doing.

He trembled violently as a spasm shot through him. The fire was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second.

How much longer would it last?

He coughed, panting heavily. He clutched the sides of his head tighter, shaking it repeatedly. The laughter wouldn't stop. The voice wouldn't go away.

Attack. Drink. Kill. Drink. Drink. Drink.

He gnawed at his lip, ignoring the pinches as his fangs tore into his flesh. He sucked at the torn lip, hoping that his own blood would fulfill him, but it only made the pain stronger.

He whimpered, biting into his arm as another spasm tore at his chest. His heart rate accelerated in awkward beats.

Tick tock. Tick tock. Thump. Thump.

He sobbed, coughed, choked. He gasped, and bit into his other arm to muffle his screams. The pain grew stronger and stronger, and the fire raged on, spreading to places that he didn't even know existed.

It pooled into his stomach, shooting up like fireworks into his throat.

He couldn't breathe. He clutched his throat, clawing at his burning Adam's apple.

Tick tock. Thump. Tick tock. Thump.

Slowly, his limbs were becoming numb - heavy. Yet they moved, on their own.

The monster was taking over.

Thump. Tick tock. Thump. Tick tock. Creak.

Something fluttered over his cheek and then arm. He growled, scrambling from his perch on the bed to the corner of the room. He held up his arms in front of his face, protectively and he crouched, ready to attack.

The smell of something sweet filled his nose. He inhaled sharply. The fire exploded, racing up to his throat.

Drink. Drink. Drink!

"Come, Zero. It's time to feed. Your punishment is over."

Kaname sliced at his throat again, creating another cut.

Zero growled, lunging at the pureblood, causing him to fall to the floor. Kaname glared, holding the crumbling Zero in place.

"Use your manners, Zero!"

Zero whimpered and howled. He needed it. He needed Kaname's blood.

"Kiryuu, if you will not act civilized, you won't be getting any!"

Somewhere in his blood crazed mind, Zero understood Kaname and jolted off of him. He gained his crouching position once more.

"I'm sorry!" A voice screeched.

Zero blinked. Kaname's lips hadn't moved. Had that high-pitched, double edged, cracking voice been his?

"I'm sorry, Kaname. I'm sorry!"

The pureblood moved closer to him. He created a small incision on his hand, allowing a drop of blood to fall onto Zero's cheek. He smirked as Zero howled and desperately try to lap up the sweet liquid that he craved so dearly.

"It's a shame. You've gone for four years without blood, Zero. You drank from Yuuki, and then from me. It's a shame that you lasted longer on Yuuki's than from mine, a pureblood. It's only been three months, love. Is my blood that addicting?"

Zero nodded, grabbing onto one of Kaname's legs. "Kaname, Kaname, Kaname, I'm sorry. Please..."

Kaname kissed Zero's forehead tenderly, lacing his hand in his hair. He bent over slightly, lifting the hunter up so that they met halfway. A soft shudder went through him as Zero's lips and tongue met his neck.

The hunter bit down, moaning loudly and wrapped his arms around the pureblood, pulling him closer. He unconsciously bucked against him, loosing himself in the deliciousness that was Kaname's blood.

Kaname nuzzled his face into Zero's shoulder, edging closer to his neck and then up to his ear. Zero yelped slightly - still latched onto the pureblood's neck - as Kaname nipped and sucked on his piercings.

"The next time you take from Yuuki," Kaname paused to run his tongue along the shell of the hunter's ear. "Your punishment will last longer."

Kaname lifted Zero, holding his head at his neck and taking him to the bed. He laid him down, falling on top of him. He slowly began to grind against the hunter. "The only one you'll ever take from is me, Zero. Never forget that."

Ever so slowly, the fire engulfed the vampires and the ticking of the clock moved in sync to their hearts.

* * *

><p>Alright, so if you're asking yourself how Kaname is cruel in this, no worries. I shall elaborate.<p>

Zero did something (cough)drink from Yuuki a second time, hence this takes place after the first time he bit her(cough), and Kaname was punishing Zero by refusing for him to feed upon him. Cause in reality, Zero was too thirsty to wait for Kaname to come back from his business trip. ^^;

Oh, I'll be updating (and uploading) more things this weekend...AND THIS TIME I PROMISE! :D I've been writing this whole week cause it's been a short week of school and the teachers hardly gave out homework this week. :D

PS. This one was a bit hard to write...especially when my mind ventured elsewhere...x3 So sorry if it's a bit crappy.


End file.
